The Forgotten VS Organization 13
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Sequel to WOS. The Organization & the Forgotten can't get along. New heartless & nobodies. Random stuff until ch3. Kronos is going to change Time. If he kills VexenEven half of the Org and Forgotten not exist AT ALL. Can they stop him? read & reveiw pleaz
1. Prolouge: The Last Project

Prolouge: The Last Project

Angel staggered through the rain, her arm still bloody like the rest of her, all due to the heartless that attacked her. The shadow creatures were still after her gaining speed on her. She slipped, and they were all over her.she passedout as they began to rip out her heart...

She woke to find herself being carried roughly by a guy. he had long golden blonde hair and dark piercing eyes. he appeared to be in his late twenties early thirties. she stiffened, thinking _it;s a pedophile!_

"You're alive?" he said with wide eyes. "But that's impossible!"

"Where are you taking me?"

He froze dead in his tracks and lost his grip. "Now I know that I'm losing it. Ansem seriously owes me some time off."

"Ow! what did you do that for?" Angel said, as she rubbed her head.

"You talk!" he gasped in shock.

"Yeah why wouldn't i talk?"

"Because you're a heartless! Heartless don't talk! " he declared.

"What?" Agel stared at herself in a shop window... And what she saw almost made her pass out. Sure she still _looked _as she had... except her skin was shadow black, her hair had been half turned into wavy spikes, her eyes were large luminous yellow bulbs and her hands... they were just claws... claws meant for ripping out hearts of the innocently dark. "What the hell?!"

"Come on kid if this is a joke then take off the costume and go home."

"What?" She whispered.. "Why would you think that I would do this to myself?! Uh _helllo? what is going on?!!!!!!"_

"Look I don't know. but if you come with me maybe we can figure out a way to help you."

"My mom said not to talk with strangers."

"Kid I highly doubt that you're mom would even reconize you."

"Fine." she held out her hand. My name's Angel."

"I am called Even."


	2. Chapter 1 Disorganization

FINALLY! I can update!!! Yay!

I do not own kingdom hearts. But I own the Forgotten & Ixivio!

I hope you like this...

Chapter 1: Some Major Disorganization, Shadows, and Nobodies.

The sound of a car alarm goes off in the background a Kronos rubs his temple. _Why did we move to the ghetto? I don't understand why we did. _A car rolls by….

**In the said car….**

"Dude Axel look! It's that Kronos dude!" Xigbar said as they passed a random house.

"Sweet…." Axel said screeching the car to a halt.

Xigbar started ruffling through his duffle bag. "Go back man!" Xigbar said with an evil grin.

They drove backwards until they stopped in front of the house and Xigbar rolled down the window…

O.o—Kronos looked up from his book to Xigbar pointing… "Oh crap!" he dived to the floor of the porch as Xigbar opened fire. There were multiple splats and they car screeched off into the distance. Angel had heard the racket and came out to see what had happened.

"Holy…. Boss what happened out here…"

"I believe we just had what they call a drive by shooting."

"With a paintball gun?!"

"What?" Kronos looked up at his house. Sure enough there was the paint…. EVERYWHERE. "Would this be considered a prank or a threat?" Kronos asked as he stood up.

"I 'm not sure dude but I'll be going out now."

A loud screech came from up stairs…

Kronos ran in and up the stairs to find Kaira beating the crap out of Jacis. "How many times have I told you not to mix the colors with the whites?! Just look at my dress! It's WHITE!!!!!"

"Yeah!" Learith yelled at him too. "Man you dyed my white shirts _PINK_!"

"Why does the Potato Chip Fairy worry about whether his clothes are pink? It's not like it matters."

"It does to me!"

"Hey!" Nemisis came out of his room. "Do you mind? I'm trying to kill someone in here." He swatted at his satellite and walked back in.

Exisol came out of the parlor with a glass. Kronos took the glass out of his hand. "What is this?"

"Water." The twelve year old said innocently.

Kronos took a sniff. "This is vodka. Just because Exrin is thirty-three years old doesn't mean you can drink."

"But Its for him!" the kid said innocently.

"Right…. And by the way, _Exrin_ why don't you stop getting the boy in trouble? He is only twelve."

"Hell no! Its fun being in this kid." A different voice came out of the kid's mouth.

_My life is hell… _Kronos thought as he went back downstairs.

Over in the Castle That Never Was… 

"Damn you Ixivio!" Larxene screeched from her room. Ixivio looked up from his experiment and shuddered. _Oh god I think she found the stuff I dyed pink…_he thought just as she burst in holding up her undergarments that had been turned pink.

"If you _ever_ touch my things again you will be dead! DEAD! Do you hear me?" she shouted at him, static electricity gathering thickly in the room.

"Uh yes ma'am" he said under that deathly stare. "Uh, Larxene?" he said as an idea hit him.

"What?" she said in an icy tone.

"By any chance are you related to Medusa?"

"She was my someone's great great grandmother. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering."

"I meant what I said." She said as she stormed out.

There was a snickering from behind one of the cloning pods. "Demyx what are you doing back there?" he sighed.

"Just watching the fight. Its sad that she didn't maim you."

"Wait a minute… Demyx!!!!! You're the one who put bleach in her laundry?!"

"Yep." He smiled broadly.

"Damn you Demyx!" Ixivio yelled running at him. But unfortunately for Ixivio Demyx teleported. "Yeah, well at least I have a heart!"

Upstairs on the main floor… 

Roxas was walking around doing nothing, when a shadow passed in from under the door. He pulled out oblivion. _What's a heartless doing here?_ He thought as he followed it.

It headed straight to the lab…under the door, and in. Roxas burst in after it.

"For the love of any and everything alive can't I have some privacy?" Ixivio said as Roxas scanned the room with his eyes.

"But there—" Roxas started but Ixivio started to shove him out.

"I'm sorry but not today! I'm trying to work on an extremely difficult experiment! Now good day!" he said as he shut the door in Roxas' face. He turned on the teleport block on.

"Finally." He sighed as he calmed himself and began a new.

Several minutes later…

"Damn it!!!! It didn't work."

"What a pity…"

"Yeah." He said in agreement. _Wait…_ he turned around. "Who's there?"

"Me." The voice said in hi ear, as a sharp pain stabbed him from the back, approximately where his heart was. Ixivio screamed.

Outside the door… 

Roxas gritted his teeth. _Damn it Ixivio, why did you have to turn on that damn block? I can't get in!!!_ He thought as he began to try to break down the door…

On the other side of the door… 

Angel licked her lips as she held the pulsing heart in her hands. _Yesss… _she thought as it began to transform in to a heartless. _Now to look for the recipes for making clones,_ she thought as the shadow looked up at her like a lost puppy. _Its soo cute!_ "Do you want to stay with me?" she asked it. She started riffling through papers.

Ixivio sat up. Scaring the crap out of her. _Holy…that must be the nobody…_she thought trying to not jump. But just then another boy sat up. _What the hell?!_

Ixivio looked at the boy and jumped up shrieking her thoughts, "What the hell?!!"

Roxas finally broke the door down. And he too stared back and forth from the two heartless to Ixivio and the other kid. "Uh… what's going on here?"

"Uh… I would like to know that myself." Both Ixivio and the other kid said.

"First off…" Roxas said lunging for Angel and the heartless. But they shadowed out of the way and further into the shadows of the lab.

"Damn it!" Roxas said getting ready to take off after them.

"Wait Roxas we'll get them later. But right now… I think we need you too help us figure this out."

"He looks just us…." Roxas said looking the boy over.

He had deep tanned skin; hair like Roxas' but it was midnight blue, (Yay! Blue!). His eyes were a pale green. He was wearing a white and silver version of Ixivio's clothes.

"What are you two babbling about?" the Nobody said looking at them as if they had gone crazy.

"Okay… uh… Roxas you explain it to him." Ixivio volunteered him.

"What? Oh never mind. You are a nobody."

"A what?"

"A nobody you have no heart."

"_What?!_" the kid screeched, feeling his chest. Sure enough there was no beating there.

"What is a nobody?"

"We ,are creatures without hearts. We are leftovers 'born' existing as merely the body and soul of people who lost their hearts to darkness. As we lack hearts to possess light or darkness, we are shunned by both; we are nothing, but we still exist. Here in the twighlight."

"Wow, Roxas that actually sounded comprehensible and smart." Ixivio said after he finished.

"I understood it." The nobody said quietly.

"Of corse you did. You are my nobody."

"What?" the kid blinked."I am?"

"Yeah Ixivio, just how it is that you're still around?" Roxas frowned.

"Duh! I have the power of Regeneration. Luckily for me it still works despite having my heart taken. And you know what I have a new one."

"I hate you." the nobodies chorused.

"Hey, thank Vexen. He gave me that power."

"So what do we do know?" the noboy asked Roxas.

"First you need a name."

"but mine already has an 'X' in it…."

"Zixovi." The nobody said.

"Whatever. Come on lets go see Xenmas and Zexion so we can get him on the roster." Roxas said helping Xauq up from the floor.

"You know that is going to leave a nifty scar." Ixivio said as he followed them out of the lab.

**Back at the forgotten's house.**

Kronos had finally come to a conclusion. _We need Vexen back… not another clone of him. _"Okay everone! Spread the word! We have a meeting tonight!"

"WHAT?!" everyone chorused.

Well that's it for now. Next chapter is techinally 1.5 not 2 ok?

My many thanks to anyone that reviews!


	3. 1 point 5: Exisol

Okay remember this is 1.5 not chapter 2. chapter 2 is longer than 1.5.

I do not own kh character just the Forgotten, Ixivio, Zixovi, and Dehia.

I would Love to see some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so review darn it!

1.5 Exisol the Vessel.

I was a normal kid well nobody kid, until I made the mistake of going to the Never Was. It was my own fault too. Un fortunately on that day I did not know that the organization was sick. Nor did I have any clue that Vexen had been up for several nights, taking care of everyone (probably testing on them.).

I ran up and I rang the doorbell and hid…. Only to be found by the nobody. "Uh… hi?" I laughed weakly. But unfortunately he grabbed me and teleported into the castle. I didn't even get a chance to scream before he knocked me out.

I woke up later that night, strapped and chained into a weird machine. Vexen was smiling at me in a sick twisted way. All I could think was _oh my god he's a pedophile!_ And apparently he had thought ahead and had duct-taped my mouth shut to keep me from screaming.

He turned the machine on… and began laugh. _What the hell are you doing to me you sick bastard?_

Them it happened.

It was like someone had opened my mind to the unseen… there were thousands of them… even my grandma was there… they were my ancestors… but out of everyone I saw one person stood out amongst them all…

He was seethed in darkness. He wore all black. It was as if the shadows had chosen to robe him with its presence.

_Who are you?_ I thought as I watched him approach me.

I am Exrin… I am a warrior… his voice appeared in my head. 

_What do you want with me?_

**Do you want to escape this man? **He asked me.

_Well duh!!!! _

**Let me help you….**

_How?_

**Open your mind and let me in. **

I closed my eyes and felt his presence touch my mind. And before I knew it he had taken over my pathetic ten-year-old body. He faked it and went limp.

Vexen upon seeing this turned off the machine and began unchaining me. That was his mistake. Exrin attacked him, like a bat out of hell. And when was done he spat on the old man and left him lying on the floor.

On our way out Exrin helped Kronos, Kaira, and Jacis escape as well…

That was how I met Vexen….

That's it for this chapter! but chapter 2 should be up in a day or so!!!!! Yay!!!

I would love it if you reviewed. thank you if you do!


	4. Chapter 2 Confusion

Information for the utterly confused. This story is spent half with the Forgotten enemies of the Organization all due to Even/Vexen mainly for the many wrongs that he either did to them or something else. The Forgotten live in the ghetto of Deep Dive City, and like the Organization they too have numbers however they are not even numbers but Halves.

My thanks to my reviewers GoldenTalesGeek, and xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Chapter 2: Confusion.

Zexion paced back in forth in the superior's office muttering to himself softly, Roxas and Ixivio walked in with Zixovi. He stopped and looked at them sharply. "What do you want?"

"Zexion this is Zixovi. He's a newbie." Roxas said as they all took a seat.

"Zixovi?" Zexion frowned.

"Yes. Sir, he's my nobody." Ixivio said quietly.

"Okay." Zexion said thinking on something else.

"He's going to be our number fourteen."

"Wait I thought that Ixivio was our fourteen."

"No sir I'm thirteen point five."

"Thirteen point five?" Zixovi looked at him.

"I am a clone not a nobody. But I still don't exist."

_Right…wait a minute!_ "Doesn't that mean that I am a twice over nobody?" Zixovi thought aloud.

"What?" Zexion frowned, slightly confused by what he had said.

"You are the clone of some kid named Sora right?"

"Right." Ixivio said shaking his head.

"And he is his nobody right?"

"Yeah." Roxas shrugged.

"And I am the nobody of a clone who's cloned off of his somebody making me his nobody clone?"

"Okay you've lost me." They all said in unison.

"Am I Roxas' clone?" Zixovi said quietly.

"Uh…" was all Roxas and Zexion could say.

"No. Just because you look like him, doesn't make you his clone. I on the other hand am a clone. The only reason you look like him is because I look like Sora, and sorta have the same DNA but you aren't his clone because you spawned into existence."

"Okay."

"A name." Zexion said out of the blue.

"What?" they all looked at him.

"You two show me your weapons." He pointed at Ixivio and Zixovi.

"What?" they both chorused.

"Show me your weapons." He repeated.

_Oh shit I don't know what my weapon is!!!!_ Ixivio thought as he started to sweat.

_Weapon? What is my weapon? Come on think! Think! _Zixovi thought rapidly.

**Damn it Zexion you're mean. –D.C.**

And with a flash of blazing glory the one known as Dehia the former Zombie D. appeared.

O.o Zexion shuddered at the sight of Axel's sister. "I have been sent by one of the many might authors out there to present you with these." She held out two boxes to Ixivio and Zixovi took the boxes. They were wrapped in black and blue.

Axel chose that opportune time to walk in. "Uh Zexion I need to got the store…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed as he saw Dehia.

"Bye bye." She said as she grinned evilly at Axel. _I've still got the touch._ She thought as she vanished in a puff of light.

Zexion just groaned and held his head.

"Well? Are you going to open the box?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Why not?" the two chorused, and they began tearing into the boxes.

Zixovi got his open first. "Oh wow!" he said in surprise. Everyone looked and beheld his precious. They were two blades, both in the shape of the hands of a clock. He picked them up and held them. They felt as if they were extensions of his body… and he instantly knew their names… the silver one and the gold one.

"Heaven's Minute and Earth's Hour."

"Hey look there's one more in the box." Zexion said looking in the box. There almost invisible in the black cloth was another blade thin and almost invisible, Zixovi place aside the golden Heaven's Minute, and picked up the black blade…"Hell's Second." He whispered. A piece of paper fell to the floor.

Roxas picked up the paper and read it. "Zixovi, these are yours and yours alone they are called Timeswords. These will help you trust me. D.C."

"Wow. That's pretty neat." Ixivio said returning to open his package. Everyone gathered close as he opened it to reveal…

"Nothing?!!!" Ixivio choked. "D.C.! What are you saying? That I'm not good enough to have a weapon but my _nobody_ is?"

"Hey there's a note." Roxas pointed out.

Ixivio snatched up the note. "I sent you the box so you wouldn't feel left out. You'll get yours later… WTF?"

"Wow that sucks." Zixovi snickered.

"Well at least I have a heart!!!" Ixivio yelled as he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Talk about issues." Zexion said before he went back to pacing.

At the Forgotten's HQ….

Cekario was laughing hysterically as Kronos tried to quiet them so he could speak. "Shut up you worthless pieces of guano!" Kronos yelled throwing a chair at Cekario. It went right through him and hit Jacis knocking him out.

"Anyways… I have come to a conclusion. We need Even back." Kronos declared.

"What? Dude that will never work." Kaira said quickly.

"Thank miss obvious." Learith said filing his nails. "It is impossible for us to get Even back. He was attacked by Angel remember? She ripped out his heart and ate it for breakfast!"

"Oh yeah I remember now it's because she found out that it was Xeanhort who sent the heartless to attack her." Nemisis grumbled.

"Ok shut up." Kronos grumbled. "I am still determined however, to get him back by any means necessary."

"What miss your gay lover?" Learith said jokingly.

"Learith you sick bastard, go to your room." Kronos yelled at him. "Anyone else have any wisecracks? No? Good."

"You're an ass." Exrin said loudly.

"Argh!" Kronos beat his head on the podium. "Why? Why can't I have a normal meeting for once?"

"Kronos, you are too soft."

Kronos turned to find Angel there in the corner of the room. "Angel where have you been?"

"I was at the castle looking for information. This is what I found." She said bringing the folder up to him. He opened it and riffled through the papers.

"Holy… Angel is are these blue prints for a time machine?"

"Yes. Created by the creator himself."

"This is it! We'll build a time machine!!!!"

Halex came running in. "Sir! There's a problem at the front gate!"

"Halex we don't have a front gate." Kronos sighed.

"What is the Landlord here for the rent already?" Janis finally woke up.

"No worse it's the truancy officer!"

"OH SHIT! Quick everyone go to your rooms! And Exrin no liquor!" Kronos yelled, as he ran to the front door. He opened it to find the guy standing there, looking quite disturbed by the paint.

"Uh hello there Mr.…."

"Que."

"Qie?"

"Que." The guy said irritably.

"Right. Uh… what can I help you with today?"

"It has come to my attention that several of your roommates are children."

"Uh yes… that is true…." Kronos said thinking_ why me?_

"Who is the primary care taker?"

"Uh… Me."

"Right. Well then… here is the paper work. They are to start school next week or I'm coming for you." Que said tipping his hat. And without further more he took off.

"Exisol! Halex! Learith! Come here!" Kronos roared.

"Coming, but Exisol is outside!" Halex said as she and Learith came down the stairs.

"EXRIN!!!!" Kronos yelled running outside to the sidewalk to see Exisol walking back to the house clutching….

"Is that what I think it is?" Kronos said with wide eyes as he stared at the keyblade.

"Hm? Oh this! I just bought it off some mutant mouse for five bucks." Exisol said fondling his new toy.

"Right…" Kronos said turning back to the other two. "Guess what…"

Back at the Never Was…

"What?!!" Roxas and Zixovi screeched.

"Yeah I'm sorry to say it but you guy have to go to school or else I'll get my ass put in prison." Zexion said with a grumble.

"This sucks I just get brought into a nonexistence and I have to go to school?" Zixovi groaned.

"Wait. Where did Ixivio go?" Roxas said quickly.

"Uh…I think he's in the lab…"

"Oh shit the heartless!" They both chorused, and ran out of the room.

"Finally I can get some weapon's practice in." Zexion said pulling out his book.

Downstairs in the lab…

Ixivio fumed as he started cleaning up the mess from earlier. "Stupid D.C.! Stupid nobody… It's not fair. Everyone but me has a weapon so why can't I have one?"

There was a crash on the other side of the lab Ixivio shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "Why bother?" he mumbled.

"IXIVIO!" Roxas and Zixovi burst in, just as the Heartless leapt…

well that's it for the real chapter 2. Keep in touch for chapter 3!

Next? 2.5: Learith The Potato Chip Fairy

Oh and here is the order of the Forgotten's Ranks

0. Kronos The Timed Supeirior.

0.5. Kaira The Quickwitted Witch

1.5. Jacis The Lost Nomad

2.5. Angel The Half-Hearted Shadow.

3.5. Learith The Potato Chip Fairy

4.5. Nemisis The Dark Star

5.5 Exisol The Vessel of the Fuedal Lord

6.5 Exrin The Fuedal Lord of Darkness.

7.5 Cekario The Living Ghost

8.5 Halex The All Seeing Eye

Thanks for reading and review Please!!!!—D.C.


	5. 2 point 5 Learith

Hey everyone, well today its Learith doing his own… and I don't own KH but I do own the forgotten and all of my characters. So no stealing without my permission. Got it? Good. And REVIEW!!!!! I know that there are some of you that read but you don't review!!! PLEASE! Review! It's like stabbing me in the back when you do that!!! Ow… Dehia!! Dehia where are you?—D.C. walks off a couple nice butcher knives sticks out of her back.

2.5 Learith The Potato Chip Fairy

I am Learith

There's not much to say besides that even though I am a pure spirit, there is blood on my hands. I was once from a proud and wise family line. I was a prince back on my world but that didn't matter… I wasn't any thing special to my family, nor my people. But fortunately for the better of everyone's good, I was inexplicably drawn to the human worlds like a moth to flame. _It was for the better…_

I am with the for gotten only because of my vendetta against Even for ripping off my wings and eating them… _If only I hadn't gone to the desert that day… _It was my unfortunate luck that he had been on the run for several weeks, and that he hadn't eaten anything for several weeks.

I had been sun tanning in my semi human form when the next thing I had heard was… "FOOD!!!" and before I knew it my wing was ripped off and was greedily wolfed down. _Curse the fact that I had Potato Chips for wings…_

"Ah!!! Rape!! Pedophile!!! HELP!!!" I screamed as he ripped off my other wing…

Help came… but it was a little too late to save my wings or me…

The shadow rose out of the ground, tall and ferocious looking, and in a blink of an eye it ripped out Even's heart… and ate it. It turned to me, and asked… "Are you all right?"

Her name was Angel, and she introduced herself as the Half Hearted Shadow…

Anyways… before I let you go… remember how I was saying that I have blood on my hands… Before you ask… it is not of my enemies… but of some of the Forgotten… yes… my comrades… But it was for the good of those who still have innocent blood in their veins… If it wasn't for me… the clones that ate Vexen… They would have killed the kids if I hadn't killed them first.

I guess I could say that its not easy being me… I have so much on my mind, and yet… I know that no matter what I do, this is where I am… and should I ever leave the Forgotten… I will be nothing but a wanderer… For you see, I am a fairy without its wings… meaning I am cursed. Cursed forever to never be able to return to my people, my family. But if there is a plus side to this, it would have to be that I can summon potato chips to eat… so I'll never starve. :)

Stay tuned for chapter 3! I know I left you in suspense! Muahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 3 Split Irritations

Hey hey!! It's finally here!! Ready for chapter 3? Good! Because here it is!

D.C.?—Dehia came in. --I heard you've got a couple knives to be pulled out of your back?

Yeah. But give me a minute. Look! I know that you are reading this!!! Review Damnit! Every time I see those stats it puts more of these in!!!! I've got seven knives in my back! And trust me it hurts!!!

Uh… D.C.—You've also got a zanpakutō in your back… --Dehia said pulling it out behind the curtain

Argh!!! When were the Soul Reapers here?—D.C. groans miserably. You know the deal with the disclaimer, it's the same- I don't own kh! Just my characters!!! Got it? Great let's get on to the story while Dehia pulls out the knives that those of you who didn't review put into my highly abused back! Ow!!!!!!!

oh thanks tp you who did reveiw I love you all!!!

Last time in our story….

"IXIVIO!" Roxas and Zixovi burst in, just as the Heartless leapt…

…………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: Split irritations

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ixivio screamed.

Roxas pulled out his keyblade and swung at the heartless as Ixivio passed out. He caught it dead on. As it started to fade back into darkness, Zixovi knelt down and checked Ixivio over. True to his powers the wound was closing and yet a newly regenerated heart began to beat.

"Wow. Who's this?" a voice said in his ear. Zixovi looked and shrieked. There stood a girl in exotic armor, and a loinclothish (You gotta love the ish! All hail he who thought up the word ish!) Her deep red hair was pulled back into a short spiky ponytail, and her eyes were a deep storm grey and her body was built like a warriors.

"Uh… who are you?" Zixovi gulped.

"Uh… I don't know." She said staring at Roxas who was drooling. "Where am I?"

"Uh…This is the castle that never was… say are you a nobody?"

"I guess… I don't know."

"Say Guys is everything alright in here?" Demyx came in and was instantly captivated by the Amazon looking girl. "Wow who are you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know a way to figure out who her somebody is." Demyx held up his hand and whispered to himself. Then he did that one trick Xenmas did with Roxas. The name appeared in the air…IXIVIO.

They all turned to the sleeping guy. "_Him?_"

Later that night… At the Forgotten's HQ…

Kronos tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Even I swear I will find a way back to you and Illaana! _he heard himself yell to fleeting shadows…

There was a scene change… a ravaged battlefield… a sea of blood… he trampled through the blood and gore searching desperately for Illaana…_ Illaana!!!_

Even knelt on the ground holding some one to his breast… it was himself. "_Chronos! Chronos no! You can't die!!! Brother please!! Please wake up…"_ Even wept tears of blood running down his face… "_I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident Chronos!!! Please don't die on me!!! Illaana will hate me forever if you don't come back…"_

_Even I swear I will get you back for this!!!—_another Voice not too different from his own growled in his mind… _I know that you killed me on purpose…_

What? But why? Why would Even kill his own--- 

Kronos sat up in his bed, sweat running down his face… "What? What was that about?"

"_What do you think?" _The same cold voice from his dream, came from across the room. Kronos look to find no one and nothing….

Back at the Never Was… Ixivio's room.

Ixivio finally woke up, sore, tired and annoyed. "Let me guess it happened again." He muttered to Roxas who smiled from the chair on the other side of the room.

"Well Duh. What else happens when you get attacked by a heartless?"

"I don't know… Ixivio said his mind was fogged up. "Wait… I don't have a new nobody do I?"

"Well…" Roxas said letting it drag on.

"Perfect. Have you figured out his name yet?"

"Felixa"

"Felixa? What kind of name is that for a guy?"

"Because--"

"I am not a guy." She said stepping into the room. Ixivio stared at the girl. "What the hell? Are you guys joshing me?! There is no way that this chick is _my_ nobody."

"But she is! We've tested it out several times!!!! She is without a doubt _your nobody._" Roxas said exasperated.

"So now that we have gotten that clear shall I get you some dinner or would you like to go back to sleep?"

"Sleep is good."

The next morning….

"Oh come on Zexion! Can't we just skip?"

"No. Now come on Demyx get out here so we can go to the bloody store and get this trip over with!!!"

"I don't wanta go to school!!!" Demyx cried hanging on to the door frame as Roxas and Ixivio pulled on him.

"You can't go in the trench coat! They will think you're up to something and I don't need you into anymore trouble. Not after that time you soaked all of those girls shirts at that prep school."

"Oh come on Zexion, you have to admit you liked it."

"Dud I was Twenty-one at the time! It was cool to do thing like that. Do you think I like being twenty-nine and looking like I am nineteen? Dude I get carded every time I go to the club or the casino?"

"You're twenty-nine?" Demyx gasped and let go in shock.

"Yeah. And? I'm still young." Zexion said dragging Demyx along.

They all crammed into the minivan and sped off towards the mall….

With the Forgotten….

Kronos was having a similar problem….

"Kronos!!! I'm over a thousand years old! Why do I have to go to school?" Learith whined.

"Because you look to be about sixteen and I can't just tell the truancy officer that you are over a thousand. He'd never believe me! It's your fault for looking so young."

"I can't help that!!" Learith beat his head against the dashboard.

"Aw poor baby sprite…" Exrin said with a laugh.

"I AM A FAIRY!!!" Learith turned around to try to choke Exisol.

"Learith! Ex-whoever you are! Don't make me pull over this car!!!!" Kronos yelled at the two of them.

"Brat."

"Fag."

"Midget."

"Pixie."

"That's it I'll kill you!!!"

Learith yelled as he undid his seat belt and leapt at Exisol.

"I WARNED YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF!!!" A harsher, colder voice came out of Kronos' mouth. They all stopped dead and stares in fear.

"Good." He whispered cruelly.

Exrin stared out Exisol's eyes examining Kronos carefully. _He's different…_

**What?—**Exisol asked Exrin.

_That was not the normal Kronos… be on your guard Exisol, I have a bad feeling…and you know that that is not a good thing…_

Back in the Organization's Minivan of Decapitation…

"Are we there yet?" Zixovi whined.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Ixivio asked.

"No." Zexion said grinding his teeth.

"Are we there yet?" Felixa Yawned.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" Roxas said out of the blue.

"NO! What is wrong with you four? I swear you're all alike!"

"Well duh. We are basically family." Felixa said in a flat tone.

"What?" Zexion said as he started getting a headache. "Oh look we're here!"

"Finally!" Demyx sighed running out of the car.

"Good riddance. Meet me at the school's store in an hour. And Roxas keep an eye on Xenmas!" Zexion turned to and headed towards the bookstore.

"Man I am so glad to be out of that car." Ixivio stretched his arms.

"Hey watch where you swing those." Felixa dodged his arms.

"Hey I can't help that you're a freaking Amazon." He grinned.

"Brat."

Ixivio stopped dead as a group of people walked in front of them.

"Kronos." He hissed.

Kronos stopped upon hearing his name. "Well if it isn't the infamous Ixivio. And who are these two? More clones?"

"Excuse me?" Felixa glared down at him. "I am a nobody."

"Yeah."

Kronos smirked. "So brother, this is what it's come down to? Forsaking us? Your brothers and sisters?"

"You are not my family Kronos. So leave me and my nobodies alone." Ixivio glared.

"Listen here Brat…" the cold voice once again came from Kronos. "You are like the rest of us… and if I had my way you wouldn't exist."

"Look here Kronos, don't make us have to fight you in this place. It wouldn't do you any good." Ixivio warned the older guy.

"No but it will make me feel good!" Kronos yelled as he leapt at Ixivio.

"Man I am so tired of you attacking me…" Ixivio dodged and kneed him in the crotch. Kronos went down in a ball and groaned. Everyone else pulled out their weapons and pointed their blades at the other kids.

Learith glared and threw a bag at Roxas. And the pointless fight started. Very soon all of them were fighting. Kronos had even joined in and began to once again attacking Ixivio, this time with one of the razor blades he had pulled from Learith's hair.

Exrin laughed at Learith as his hair got in his face. "See what you get for having long hair, Pixie?"

"You are so dead!" Learith yelled in fury and started chasing the twelve year old with the arm of a manikin.

Everyone stopped to laugh at this. And that's when Kronos took his chance and he slit open Ixivio's throat and imbedded the knife in his heart….

"Farewell brother, I've known of your one weakness since our day several weeks ago…you can't regenerate as quickly if you have more than one mortal wound…" the cold voice whispered in Ixivio's ear. "And if I harm you enough… well let's just say that this fight is over… for now… but soon I will have checkmate. And you will lose…" Kronos said as he slit Ixivio's wrists.

"Come on! If you don't want me to gut you all right here!" Kronos yelled to Halex and Cekario.

Everything was fading as a darkness came over Ixivio… Kronos was right… it was taking longer for his body to heal… almost too long… and he was losing consciousness. There was too much blood loss… _This sucks I'll be out of commission for a week…_

There. This is where I'll stop chapter 3. I might give Ixivio his weapon in the next chapter… but what should it be? Got any suggestions? Let me know in your Review!

There—Dehia said as she pulled out the last one. Uh…D.C.? are you still alive?


	7. 3 point 5 Kaira

I'm still alive!!! A lot of blood loss but I'm still alive.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. And to those of you who didn't review I'd like to thank you for killing my stand-in I had posing as me so I would avoid those deadly knives of yours. I do believe that some of them did have poison on them.

Disclaimer. Uh duh I don't own kh. Only my OC's no stealing unless you have my permission!!!! Got it? Remember that this is an in between chapter and it is shorter that the real ones.

3.5 Kaira The Quickwitted Witch.

I am Kaira I am one of the many clones created by the many times cursed Vexen. I as you can apparently tell am a clone of Kairi. But to my unfortunate luck, I came out looking like Namine…

The first thing I ever saw was that creepy old man. And may I tell you he is that creepy. I swear he was drooling, the first thing I ever thought of him was _he's either a pedophile of a pervert…maybe both._ I could tell I was an instant disappointment, because it showed in his face. I never knew why until I first saw the real Kairi in some pictures that Namine had drawn. And when I first saw Namine I realized that I did _sorta _look like Kairi, but in truth I was basically a copy of Namine. I dyed my hair black to avoid confusion.

It didn't help his claim that he wasn't a pedophile, considering that he kept me in a cage basically wearing rags-which really didn't cover my body decently.

He used me as a slave for most of the year that I spent in the lab. And trust me I tried everything I could to try to kill him without it being noticeable. That guy had a lot of toxic chemicals lying around the lab. I would slip them into his drinks all the time and it still never fazed him.

Thank the heavens for Exisol and Exrin. If it weren't for them I would have never escaped that asshole.

That's it. For 3.5!

If you are wondering what happened and why Ixivio isn't recovering as quickly its because he has that Razor blade _still_ stuck in his chest. And he is losing a lot of blood. That puts strain on one's body. But wait I do have an idea for this. Ok? REVIEW!!! Please? The Ninjas won't send me another decoy and Zombies don't work on you guys!!!

Also i might be coming into apinch soon and might not be able to update... but i will try!!!!


	8. Chapter 4 Darkness, Out of control Anger

Okay everyone this is chapter 4. you know the drill with the Disclaimer so why ask? Also If you want to borrow any characters Ask. It isn't that hard and I know that you can. Thanks to those who did ask and to warn all of you who didn't review I'll find out who you are… –not really- but it would be ice if you did. There's nothing stopping you from making it anonymous. LOOK I'm tired of you all throwing daggers into my back.

Anyways here's a recap on what's going on.

In the end of Chapter 3…..

Kronos took his chance and he slit open Ixivio's throat and imbedded the knife in his heart….

"Farewell brother, I've known of your one weakness since our day several weeks ago…you can't regenerate as quickly if you have more than one mortal wound…" the cold voice whispered in Ixivio's ear. "And if I harm you enough… well let's just say that this fight is over… for now… but soon I will have checkmate. And you will lose…" Kronos said as he slit Ixivio's wrists.

Everything was fading as a darkness came over Ixivio… Kronos was right… it was taking longer for his body to heal… almost too long… and he was losing consciousness. There was too much blood loss…

……………………………………………………………..

Chapter 4. Dark, Out of control, and anger

"Uh… guys… should he be losing this much blood?" Zixovi stared at Ixivio as he continued to bleed.

"Actually now that you mention it he didn't lose this much blood when he had his heart ripped out." Roxas said as he remembered the previous day.

"Uh… I don't think his heart is going to heal with that _elven_ razor blade sticking out of it." Felixa said as she pulled out the blade. There was a large gush of blood and his heart finally began to beat once more. "I swear if you two had any common sense the world would be attacked by idiots and they would actually win."

"Uh… I think that did already happen…" Roxas said as they snickered.

"Ixivio. You still there?" Demyx asked peering into Ixivio's blank eyes.

"Darkness…" Ixivio choked as he finally blacked out.

"Well. I guess that settles it." Zixovi said as he watched him black out. What they didn't foresee was what happened next.

The blood spilt on the ground turned to darkness and before they could grab hold of Ixivio, he sank into it and vanished.

"WTF?" they all shouted.

Wherever Ixivio is in the darkness…

Ixivio woke up and stared on into the never-ending abyss of darkness…. "Isn't that just peachy? All that sweet darkness… Why the heck am I here?"

He sat up and a wave of weakness swept over his whole body. His wounds on his wrists and neck had healed, but the gash where the blade had been stuck in his heart was still slightly seeping blood.

"You shouldn't over do it." A gentle voice said from the darkness.

"I can't stay here." Ixivio said as he shakingly stood up. The blood started to seep out harder, the wounds on his wrists reopened.

"Please Ixivio don't…" hands grasped his wrists. "You'll die if you don't let your body heal before you push yourself."

"Who are you…?"

"A friend. Now will you Please rest?"

"But I'm fine…"

"No you're-" Ixivio passed out into the owner of the voice's arms.

Sometime later….

Ixivio woke up still in the darkness. _I can't stand this much longer._ He thought sitting up.

"You're awake again."

"Why can't I see you?" Ixivio asked the girl. He could see himself clearly but he couldn't see her.

"Because you can't." she said quietly. She laid her hand on his arm. It was just as black as the darkness around them.

""Who are you?"

"I am called Oblivion. Before you ask, I have always been like this. It was the doing of neither the darkness nor the heartless. Well maybe the darkness…. but anyways…"

"Are you always here?"

"Unfortunately." White teeth flashed in the darkness. "The world is so full of light that it might well kill me if I go out there… Besides that I am a guardian of sorts anyways."

"Why am I here?"

"To heal."

"Which I am now…"

"Before you go… I've got a warning for you. Time has already begun to turn with turmoil. Beware the forsaken brother's spirit… and Kronos will—"

Ixivio vanished as the world of light called him back….

Ixivio opened his eyes. He was still at the mall lying on a bench. He frowned. _Oh yeah that's right I was attacked by Kronos…and then… was that a dream?_

"Ixivio!" Roxas, Demyx, Xenmas, Zixovi, An Felixa yelled from the second story balcony. The guys all ran for the escalator. Felixa just sighed and jumped down.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" she asked hands on her hips.

"I'm not totally sure…" he said shaking his head.

"Dud that was freaky. You just vanished on us…" Demyx said as the others caught up.

With the Forgotten… uh… Learith & Exrin…

It pretty much resembled the FF7: AC Sephiroth/ Cloud scene… except that it was in the middle of a crowded mall.

Exrin had just cut Learith's long hair in half with a pair of scissors that he had taken from a ribbon cutting ceremony. Learith had been using his hair to attack him and Exrin just winged it and hacked it off.

"You damn asshole!!! Learith threw his razor blades at Exrin. One sliced Exrin on his face…

Exrin finally got pissed off. "THAT'S ENOUGH." He yelled and a cloud of darkness surrounded the twelve years olds body. When it faded…

"Aaaaaahhh!!!!! It's the dark king!!!!" a random woman screamed sending the entire mall into a panic.

"Run!!! The King of darkness is back from the dead!!! _Again!!!!_"

"Wow… nice impression you have on the people." Learith smirked. But before he could even blink Exrin was on top of him, a sword blade at his throat.

"Now listen _pixie._ I told you that I gave up back at The Gap… now you will pay for your stubborn headedness have you any last words?"

"I am not a Pixie! I AM A FAIRY!" Learith yelled pushing Exrin off of him. His golden locks turned to black and his already too long hair grew to his ankles, his eyes turned to blood red his teeth grew into fangs…. ( He looks like a fairy straight out of hell.)

"Oh ho! It looks like you're not so plain after all." Struck at the feral fairy only to be countered by The blades that Learith had found on the floor.

They trade blow for blow with each of their blows being of an almost equal strength. Until finally…

KABOOM! An enormous fireball slammed into the two of them knocking both of them out of their current forms, and into separate stores.

Kronos put down the flamethrower and walked over to Learith and slapped him awake. "I told you two to knock it off… now come on and lets get over to the School's supply store."

Fortunately that is exactly where Exisol had landed. He sat up from the display of the girl's uniforms and almost gagged. Kronos grabbed him by the ear and dragged them in… Only to find…

"YOU?!" Everyone chorused. "You're going to the same school as us?" All of the Organization's gang stared at the Forgotten's group and vise versa.

"Well, doesn't this seem odd…" Zexion said as the clerk measured Xenmas. "So you'll all be going to the same school eh? Well I'm sure you'll be the best of friend I no time."

Everyone gives him the evil eye.

"What?" he grins evilly at them all.

Ixivio glares at Kronos. "You going to try to kill me again?"

"Hm? Oh… wait how is it that you're up and about? I thought I put you into limbo."

"You did. But I got out of there. So ha." Ixivio stuck his tongue out at Kronos.

"Look I'm tired so I'll get you tomorrow or something ok?" Kronos glared at him.

"Whatever."

Late that night… at the Forgotten's place.

Learith snuck around the house listening at peoples doors to see who was and wasn't a sleep. To his unfortunate luck everyone but Kronos was asleep. Kronos was talking to someone… or at least Learith thought that.

Inside the said room…

"Nooooo. Kronos moaned in his sleep… "No I won't do it I won't let you take over my body…."

"You will."

"Nooo!!!!" Kronos screamed…

Inside Kronos' dream….

The ghostly image of the original Chronos stood before him. He lashed into Kronos with a sword demanding that Kronos give up full control of his body.

"You will submit to me… you have no choice! Even created your body for me!"

"No, that's not true! It is and you know it… it was in the memories locked away deep inside your mind… _my_ memories…"

"if they were locked away then how did they get opened?" Kronos countered.

"You did. You found the key inside that boy, Ixivio." Chronos slashed at Kronos' spiritual body. "Now give me your body so I can have my revenge on Even…"

"Eat shit." Kronos said blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Then you leave me no choice but to break through your barriers…"

"You bastard…" Kronos yelled as he woke up.

He still hurt all over. The wounds were real enough, and there was still the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Oh shit…" Kronos groaned into his pillow. _I can't get the Genetic code if he kills Even… wait… if he kills Even… then half the Organization and ALL of the forgotten will have never existed…_

"Ha. I've got through…" 

"What? NO!" Kronos screamed as his body burst into darkness…

Learith burst in through the doors upon hearing him scream only to find a sword at his throat. "Kronos?" he gulped.

"Where is that time machine?" the cold voice came out of Kronos.

"Nemisis' room." He squeaked.

"Thank you Kronos smiled cruelly. But before he could slice Learith's head off the Fairy had darted off down the hall.

Okay that's it for chapter 4. I'm hoping to get chapter 5 up before I graduate which is unfortunately in five days…. It will be a long time before I update again until I can afford my own computer and wireless. I hope you all don't hate me for it. --

Waaah….. –runs into the nearest corner to cry.

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!

Also Firestorm Studios you can be my guest. Thank you for telling me :)

Also I loved the idea… I'll message you about it!

And to all of the readers. Beware of Learith the Potato Chip Fairy. My dear slightly psychotic friend is writing about our favorite Fairy. My school will never be the same…

Review Darn it!!!!


	9. 4 point 5 Kronos

This is the disclaimer I don't own kh. My Oc's are mine ask if you want permission. My many thanks to Chaxra-san, Firestorm Studios, Xejicka, (CzechVampire who reviewed on the WOS), xXJust Fly A KiteXx, and GoldenTalesGeek for reviewing! Please review. The wooden dummy is now saw dust thanks to the daggers the those of you that don't review throw at me.

Another short chapter. I figured you'd like to know about Chronos so Kronos is telling you for me.

4.5: Kronos The First Project….

Well… this sucks… I'm trapped inside my own mind, by the guy who I was cloned after. If only I could get a hold of my body… anyways… I guess that you all want me to tell you about Chronos now that I could remember his memories.

Chronos… Kronos is Even's brother. They never had a happy relationship... and it was all Chronos' fault. Chronos always hated his younger brother. And when it came to Ilaana, they both loved her.

They had been recruited for the war against the Feudal Lord. (King as he now went by.) (Take a guess on who that is?—D.C.). The war had been bloody, and it didn't help that half the other army were zombies. Ilaana had been recruited when they had. Funny it must have been to have their childhood ripped away with battling and death of their friends.

Chronos, Vexen, and Ilaana had all watched each other's backs as they fought. And somewhere amongst the gore and the screams in the night, and relationship began between Ilaana and Chronos. They were passionate lovers. Until that one fateful day when their squad had been separated, they were going to try to get behind the enemy when they were ambushed.

Vexen had started killing like a mad man. It was as if he had been born as a killing machine. Chronos helped him slay the enemy. They alone were the only one's left standing when it was over. Everyone had been slain.

"Even! It's done! We did it! This battle is over let's go join the rest of the squad." Chronos smiled. He turned to Even, who stood in the fighter's stance glaring at him with dead eyes. "Even?"

Even rushed at Chronos and attacked. "Even?! What the heck?" Chrons yelled and blocked the attack. They exchanged blows one right after another. Chronos was weak from the fight in the first place. He knew he couldn't let Even beat him, not in this current state he would be killed.

His legs buckled and he fell…

Lets just say that Even struck true. And then he finally woke from his trance.

"_Chronos! Chronos no! You can't die!!! Brother please!! Please wake up…"_ Even wept tears of blood running down his face… "_I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident Chronos!!! Please don't die on me!!! Illaana will hate me forever if you don't come back…"_

Even quit the war shortly after that… never telling Ilaana what had happened to Chronos.

Even created me months later, to try to replace his brother… but Chronos' spirit did not inhabit this pathetic body of mine, like he had hoped that it would do… and in the sixteen years of my life, I have not really aged that much. I look like I'm twenty. When in truth I am thirty-one. It is my curse for being a clone. The genetic code that I have been searching for was so that time would affect me…

But… I guess that if Chronos gets his way, I'll cease to exist. Is this what it's come down to?

Well that's it for Kronos' section. On to chapter 5, please review? I'm begging you! I love reviews!


	10. Chapter 5: Timelining Out of Time?

Here is chapter 5. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I'm so happy!!! I somehow managed to avoid the daggers!!! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own only my oc's ok? Good.

Anyways here's a recap on chapter 4

"Oh shit…" Kronos groaned into his pillow. _I can't get the Genetic code if he kills Even… wait… if he kills Even… then half the Organization and ALL of the forgotten will have never existed…_

……

"Thank you Kronos smiled cruelly. But before he could slice Learith's head off the Fairy had darted off down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5: Timelining Out of Time?

Learith ran down the hall and straight into the first room he could get into. It was Exisol's room.

"Wake up!" Learith shook the kid. A hand went straight to his neck.

"What do you want pixie?"

"I will choose to ignore that. Anyways we've got to get out of here." Learith said as calmly as he could manage. "Kronos has been possessed by a dead guy."

"And?"

Learith tilted his head and listened. "He's just killed Ne3misis, Jacis, and is now gutting Kaira. You're next."

"Why are we just waiting here? Come on!"

They ran to Halex's room. Learith just scooped up the girl and they ran for it.

"Hey guys what's going on with Kronos? He just tried to kill me." Cekario said appearing next to them.

"Come on and run!" Learith yelled and turned the corner. Kronos was standing there at the door waiting for them.

"Going some where?" Kronos smiled maliciously as he raised his bloody sword.

"Kronos please! I know that you're still in there! WAKE UP!"

"He can't hear you. Kronos doesn't exist anymore. Only I, Chronos inhabit this body."

"Is there any difference in the name?"

"Mine is spelt with Ch'."

"Ah thanks for clearing that up."

"Learith!" Angel yelled from behind him. "Come on!" she ushered the kid into the portal that she had created.

Learith darted and Angel sealed it.

"Would you be a dear and open that?" Chronos said with a smile.

"Not on your life." She glared at him.

"Very well then I'll just have to kill you to get more energy for this contraption."

At the Never Was.

Ixivio had been working late once again when a portal opened up and they tumbled through. He sighed and wished that he had a weapon. "Are you here to kill me again?"

"Ixivio? Why he heck did Angel send us here?" Learith said helping the kids stand up.

"Look what do you want?" Ixivio sighed. "I haven't got all night you know."

Just then another portal opened up and angel fell through, a bleeding gory mess of black and red blood. Learith ran over and scooped he into his lap. "Angel, Angel can you hear me?"

She coughed weakly. "L- Learith? I couldn't stop him… he's-"

"Save your energy."

"No. You must –cough- listen. Chronos is going back. He is going back to stop Even from killing Chronos. He's going to destroy the timeline… we have to stop him…" Angel said as her body started fading.

"Angel…" Learith said staring at her.

"Rip it out." She said with a grunt.

"What?" Learith whispered.

"Rip. It. Out. My heart. Rip it out."

"But then you'll become a whole heartless or you'll die." Learith said tears running down his cheeks.

"Now! Before I'm totally gone!"

"But Angel…"

"Look I don't know how, I don't know when, but you all and I will meet again."

Learith cried and plunged his hand into her half open hear hole, and finally reached her pulsing heart. Her eyes grew wide. "Thank you my friend…." She smiled.

He ripped out what was left of her heart. She vanished into darkness at that exact moment. Learith cried over the heart of his long time friend.

"You have to help us." Exrin said from behind Ixivio.

"What?" Ixivio stared at Exrin.

"Ixivio you want to play some poker?" Zixovi came in. "Oh." He noticed the stately scene. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"There is no way I can stop him. I have no power's besides my regeneration."

"That you know of. But I can see the Talent hidden within you. Some day you will see that I'm right." Exrin said with a crooked smile. "Anyways, I know of a way. But it might not work. You see you need a few requirements. First thing that is needed is a Keyblader, they have to help unlock the door of time. Second, is the Master of the Blades of Time must be found. They, in addition to the Keyblader, they are the one who opens the Destination of the Travelers. Third, is the Guardian of the Door of Time. Only they can reveal the door to they who seek it. And lastly there has to be some one that knows the exact destination of when Chronos is."

"Let's see we need Roxas, Zixovi, and… Vexen. As for the guardian I have no clue who that is." Ixivio said thinking on the requirements.

"Why me?" Zixovi asked as soon as Ixivio said that.

"Your Timeswords. Think about it. You are the master of the Blades of Time."

"Did someone call me?" Roxas said coming into the lab.

"Yeah we need your help. They say that if we don't stop Kronos from going back in time that the timeline will be destroyed and we will cease to exist."

"Oh peachy. Okay then I'm in. I sorta like living." Roxas smiled.

"Right then. But how are we going to find the Guardian?"

_Ixivio_… Ixivio turned at the sound of his name. "Oblivion?" he said turning to find her standing just inside a portal.

"Come on then? What are you waiting for?" she smiled at them.

…………………………………………………….

Well that's it for chapter 5 sorry that it was short. But don't worry I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope. Yahh!!! –D.C. dodges a dagger.


	11. 5 point 5 Exrin

More of the Past for you. I figured that Exrin could talk now. It's a shortie but I hope you like. Oc's are mine. And Blah Blah kh blah. There's the disclaimer so moving on….

Review Darn it!!!!!

5.5 Exrin the Feudal Lord/ King of Darkness.

I am not what they call a bright person… oh don't get me wrong I was smart enough to figure out a way to take over my world and become it's king. I guess that whole thing about being the King of Darkness is sorta true. My kingdom's name was Darkness. We were not of a bright world. But its people were true and full of happiness. We were not evil. But then the illness came to our lands.

It swept into the people and destroyed them from the inside out. My people were suffering. What was left of my great civilization was perishing because of the accursed heartless. I was desperate. And so I sought help… but the worlds of light shunned my people. They attacked and murdered us for no just cause. We were slain because we sought help from the worlds of light. In retaliation my followers demanded that we take over their lands and make the own.

I refused.

And for this I was slain by my first in command… but as I swore before he killed me I swore that I would kill him for killing me. Little did I know that that was a curse on to myself as well.

They finally made peace with the worlds of light and my people what few were left after the ravaging battles, lived in the light.

I was reborn into this world of light. And for many years I did not know that the man that I called father was he that killed me before. Until I remembered one night after him berating me about how I should act more like a prince. He slammed me into the wall and I snapped on him.

My original body returned to me and there I stood before him, angry, mad, and filled with a chilly anger that struggled to escape me. He trembled before me and begged his son, for forgiveness.

But I replied "Why should I give you forgiveness when you slayed me because I had wanted to take a peaceful course of action?"

And before I could slay him he uttered the same thing I had uttered to him on my last breath.

I couldn't kill him. The man had raised me, he had even gotten to the peace that I had sought. And in my hesitation, me grabbed my sword and killed me.

"_You will never kill me Exrin_"

And so I have been brought back time and time again until I can finally fulfill my word and slay the man who betrayed me… and that is how the war got started. He had been reborn as a king of the lands of light and once more I was his son. And when my memory finally kicked in I tried to slay him. But I failed and war was started in our lands.

I had called up the Fallen people that had originally come to the world of light, their souls still loyal to their king. And with those who sided with their prince we sought to take over the kingdom. And I sought out only one person. _Him._

But to my unfortunate luck he died before I could kill him… and I myself was killed by one of his guards… and so I wait now, inside my descendant for the opportunity to kill to arise again. But I hope that I someday will be able to finally rest my weary spirit. And to hope that this cycle of hat will come to an end.

Oh how I wish for my beautiful kingdom… oh how I wish Darkness still existed…

Well that's It for 5.5 up next it's chapter 6! Please review!!!

Oh and here's something for you!

Exrin's profile!

Exrin Darksun of Gracefallen

Age: 33 was the oldest he ever made it to.

B-day: December 21

Sign(s) Capricorn, Dragon

Hair: Long w/ sorta spiky bangs color: Storm cloud grey.

Skin: black as the darkest shadow.

Favorite color: grey& blue, black & white

Likes: Fighting and reading. Like to yank people's chains

Hates: traitors and dumb Asses.

Personality? He is very deep. A little cynical, not to quick on losing his temper but hates for any one to pick on Exisol.

He just wants to finally get it done and over with.


	12. Chapter 6: The Judgment Of Time’s Door

Well here is chapter 6. Thanks to those of you that DID review. Now I'm going to go see if I can get any one to get this Cleaver out of my skull… it's giving me a headache.

Disclaimer don't own any kingdom hearts. Just the Oc's

Recap:

_Ixivio_… Ixivio turned at the sound of his name. "Oblivion?" he said turning to find her standing just inside a portal.

Chapter 6: The Judgment Of Time's Door.

Ixivio stared at the portal. "Oblivion?" he repeated.

"Look you haven't got much time now come on while you can still stop him." She said.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Look I can't come out ok? But I am a friend."

"Right. Like we're going to believe that." Zixovi said sarcasm dripping off of each word.

"Do you promise no to kill me?" she said her voice tight with fear.

"Why would we kill you if you are a friend like you say?"

"That's what the people of the light said before they slayed all of my people and our king."

Exrin frowned. **Boy let me have complete control of the body for a minute.**

_What are you thinking?_

**Just do it. ** He commanded. The kid slipped into a trance. Exrin called the darkness to himself. It cloaked him and when it had vanished he stood there in his original body.

He heard a slight gasp from the portal. Everyone else just stared thinking _show off_.

"It is safe you for to come out my child. I will not let any harm come to you in this world so as along as you're near. You have my word as King." He replied in his native tongue.

"You… you're Exrin aren't you?" she replied in the same tongue.

"In a way yes." He smiled.

Oblivion stepped out of the portal. Everyone including Ixivio stared at her. Her midnight blue-black hair was almost as long as Learith's. Her eyes were like large pools of stars, she looked fragile at first glance but with her every movement you could see that she was a fighter. A few faded scars on her shadow black skin only marred her beauty.

"You are a child of Darkness aren't you?" Exrin asked her (normally so everyone could understand) as his original body faded back to the boy's.

"I am. I am all that is left of the once beautiful Kingdom called Darkness. I was the only survivor of the illness, war and the Heartless Cataclysm."

"Where have I heard those words before?" Ixivio asked Roxas.

"Wasn't that a Movie?"

"Oh yeah."

"It really did happen. Just not to Atlantis." Oblivion said with a scowl.

"Oblivion, Are you the Guardian of the door of Time?"

"I am. That door is located on the ruins of my home world."

"Good! Lets go!" Zixovi headed to the portal.

"Not so fast." She said quickly.

"What? Weren't you just ushering us to come on and hurry up a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah and? You got me to come out of the Darkness where I've always been safe. Now you must prove yourself to me."

"Uh…. Oblivion now isn't the best time to be picking fights. We are running out of time."

"I don't care you yourself you Majesty knows better than to make a Darkness woman mad."

Oh shit I knew I forgot something… Exrin smiled weakly at Ixivio. "I hope you've got a weapon." He said as she charged him 

_Oh great I'm going to be dead again!!!!_ Ixivio screamed in his brain _why couldn't I have a weapon?!!!_

**Oh will you shut up?**

It was as if something unlocked in his mind and he was falling in to a dark room… he landed on his back. A spot light shone on him. Sorta like the interrogation scene type deal.

"Wha- what is going on?"

"**You tell me.**"

"Who are you?" Ixivio blinked into the light.

"**I am… not going to tell you."** Ixivio face-faulted.

"What the heck? How can you be so cynical?"

"**Because I am."**

"Okay then. Why am I here?"

"**Duh! I'm giving you you're damned weapon. So you can stop gripping at me."**

_Is this…?_ Ixivio stared harder at the light. Something was thrown at him. He caught it. In both hands and slit his left palm open.

"**Now you have to keep it. You've bled on it."**

"Uh thanks… what kind of sword is it?"

"**Dude it's a chain sword. Can't you tell?"**

"Um… Okay."

"**Now what do you say?"**

"Uh thank you D.C. Now can I go back to my fight?"

"**I guess." D.C. sighed and Ixivio faded back to reality.**

The swords clanged with one another. Oblivion smiled. "Okay then come on I'll take you to the lands of Darkness."

"What that's it?" Ixivio said lowering his sword.

"Uh… sure besides while you were spaced out Exrin pointed out once more that we really don't have the time for this. So come on." She ushered them into the portal.

The surrounding area was all ruins. Buildings were crumbling into dust, trees were petrified stones, the ground was dusty… nothing grew…

"Wow. Nice… it's so…"

"Desolate. Everything in this world is dead just like its true people." Oblivion said in a dislocated tone of voice.

"There it is." Exrin said as they topped a hill. "The palace of the Gracefallen Shadow kin. Home to the Royal family, and the Darksun."

_This was your home?_ Exisol said staring at the ruins as they walked through them.

**Yes… before the illness and the heartless it was.**

_I don't see any heartless._

**There is nothing left for them to take here anymore. Thus they don't need to be here. **

"This way." Oblivion led them up a set of spiraling stairs. It was a straight shot staircase that led upstairs to the roof. They all got out on the roof, and stood there.

There stood before them an empty archway.

Oblivion knelt to the floor and placed herself in a submissive bow. And then she began to sing in her native tongue.

_We our people _

_Once guarded Time_

_We were once _

_Guardians of the worlds…_

_In darkness we have lived,_

_Without a light to guide our way…_

_We are the pure one's inside the darkness…_

_Guide us now our Ancestors_

_Give us the Gate known only as Time's Door…_

_Hear our plea to save our worlds…_

Tears leaked out of Exrin's eyes when her song ended. There was a shimmer and the door appeared within the archway.

"Here is the Door Of Time. Make your choices wisely and try to make little changes as possible. Or else your world, your lives will not exist. Time is not one to forgive the forgotten children as easily as though that truly exist." Oblivion said in a grim tone.

"Uh… how do we open it?" Zixovi stared at it.

"How else do you open a door? With the key." She pointed at the Roxas. "Oh and use _both_ of them."

"Alrighty then." Roxas said raising both Oblivion and Oathkeeper together. A pair of lights jetted out and struck the lock it clicked unlocked. But it didn't open. Zixovi felt Heaven's Minute shudder at his side. He pulled it out of its sheath. Both the sword and the door began to glow… and it opened.

The before them all was the swirling abyss know as time…

"Have you got the destination set in your mind?" Oblivion asked Ixivio.

"Yes… the day before Vexen Died…"

"Then go!" she yelled at the five of them. They ran through the door and into the warp….

Sigh…. I'm trying!!! If it sucks hate me then!!!

There. It's out.- Dehia said placing a band-aid on D.C.'s head

Thanks. Next up on the hot seat…. Gee I don't know yet. You'll have to wait and find out. REVIEW!!!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 7:The Inside of One’s Mind

What the heck?! What happened to 6.5??? Halex started flipping through the script. Wasn't it Cekario's turn?

D.C. sits up from her lounge chair and starts screaming- Cekario?! Dehia sound the alarm!!! Get me an exorcist! A soul reaper anyone that can stoop him!!! Please hurry!!!!!!

Uh D.C…. Cekario's not here.

What? Are you kidding me?

Halex runs out of the room as D.C. reaches for the Dagger collection that she's recently collected- Uh D.C. doesn't own kh just us oc's ! Bye!!!!

…………..………

Chapter 7: Vexen and The Inside of One's Mind….

Vexen was dictating a theory and Ixivio was typing it when Vexen felt a disturbance in the lab. He stared off into the direction of the energy waves.

"What's wrong Vexen?" Ixivio looked up from the typewriter as Vexen stopped talking.

"Uh… nothing. I've just realized I forgot to check out the hypothesis on that… uh.. Ixivio you can go to bed.. it is midnight after al no need to have another night owl eh?"

"Uh right sir." Ixivio nodded and went off to the spare room that was in adjustment to the lab.

Once Vexen was sure the boy had gone to bed, he said "Whoever come out now and I won't kill you too quickly."

"Honestly Vexen I'm sure you would on any other basis you would kill us anyways after all you already tried to kill most of us." Learith said coming out from behind the shelves the others following.

"Do I know you?" Vexen asked staring at them with a bored expression.

"Uh… I'm Learith I'm the guy you ripped your last meal as Even off of. And this is Exisol… uh… He beat the shit out of you a few months ago… you obviously know Roxas… That guy there is Ixivio…."

"Wait…. You're Ixivio?" Vexen stared at him. "But that's not possible. I just sent you to bed."

"Vexen… We're from the future. About two years in the future" Ixivio said carefully selecting his words. "We've come back to get your help. You see Kronos, the very first clone you every created seems to be possessed by Even's brother, Chronos. And unfortunately he's stolen a time machine and has gone to kill Even before Even kills him."

"And why didn't you bug me from then? Why come back in the past?"

"Um…." Ixivio said looking away.

"You mean that I actually get killed for good finally?" Vexen asked. "Heh. I guess I'm not totally immune to the darkness…"

"Say where's Oblivion?" Zixovi said noticing her gone.

"She must have ditched us." Roxas yawned.

"Okay then. I guess I can help you… but who is this? Vexen nodded to Zixovi.

"I am Zixovi, I'm one of Ixivio's nobodies."

Vexen raises a brow. _So he has more than one nobody… what does this mean? _Vexen thought trying to decipher things…. _And when is it that I'm going to be killed? Man his nobody looks like Roxas…._

"Tell me old man do you remember when Even killed Chronos?" Exrin asked as Zixovi reopened the portal

"Then when are we going?" Zixovi turned to him.

"…" Vexen tried to think of a good time where they were not going to be killed the instant they got there. "I've got it."

"Right then. You first."

Vexen went in followed by the others.

Over by the door Ixivio sighed. _I just know I'm going to have to make a clone for him… oh why did I stay here to hear this? And why the hell am I the one getting my heart ripped out in the future?_

_Might as well get started on that clone. Knowing myself, I know he will get killed soon._

Sometime in the past….

The portal opened up in the middle of a busy street. They stepped out with little notice. "Uh.Vexen… where are we?"

"We are at the Fortilla of the high king of Druamatsura. At this current moment my somebody and his brother are currently mounting up for the next battle. If we hurry, we can get assigned with their troop."

"Uh how do you suppose we do that?"

"This way." Vexen said running towards the Buildings where the soldiers were coming out of. They got in with no problem and Vexen ushered them all to a counter.

The Lady behind the counter looked up. "Yes?"

"These Lads wanted to join the Battle. I checked it through with the General and he said it was a go. Also my uniform was stolen…" Vexen smiled.

Several minutes later…

"I can't believe that worked." Exrin said quite blandly.

"Well you have to admit they were not stingy about who joined. But unfortunately we've got two fights before Chronos bites the dust. But being in the Royal guard has it's benefits."

"Wait a minute did you say royal guard?" Exrin frowned.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Uh… no I was just wondering." Exrin said quickly.

_Exrin what are you thinking?_

**I don't know… I just want to know who kills that bastard.**

_Exrin you're not thinking of killing him are you?_

**Why not? Why should I let someone else kill him? I swore that would kill him and I still have to do it.**

_But must you kill him? Why do you hate him that much?_

You will never understand Exisol… 

_Try me._

Exrin thought heavily for a minute before he replied **you'll never understand Exisol so don't tell me what to do unless you want me to hurt you.**

_You wouldn't hurt me and I know it. _

**Stand in my way and I'll kill you. Don't try to stop me Exisol.**

The boy sank deeper into his mind. _Just don't see why you can't rest…_

"Mount up!" the captain yelled at them all. They had to share so they quickly chose partners Ixivio and Zixovi, Learith and Exrin (yippie they're going to kill each other.) Roxas and Vexen.

"Say Ixivio." Vexen looks at him after he mounts up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a weapon yet?"

"Uh.. yeah… he said pulling out the Chainsword. "Why?"

Vexen takes one look and grimaces. _What is that idiot author thinking? That is not suited to his style of fighting… _Vexen sighs. "Give it here."

Ixivio looked at the sword and back to Vexen "Okay." He hands it over.

Vexen wills the Strongest ice Spell he could manage on to the weapon. The Blade shatters into a million and two pieces.

"WTF?! Man I just got that!!!!!" Ixivio cries as he watches the pieces fall to the ground.

"And? If it was really your then you should be able to call it back. Now try."

Ixivio tried. It didn't work, so he tried harder. And harder. Finally when he was starting to turn blue, he gave up. He sat there crying, and panting, tears running down his cheeks. "Damn it Vexen you are a mean father."

"Father?"

"Well don't you say it's better than Creator?" Ixivio said wiping away the tears.

"I guess…"

A dagger planted itself into Ixivio's back. "Holy!" Ixivio yelled as he pulled it out. "Ow…" he pulled it out. There was a piece of paper attached to it. It read as follows:

Don't hate me for the knife and I will get you another weapon soon… It so didn't fit your personality. You'll see me tonight at the top of the nearest hill near the camp. Capiche? –D.C.

_Damnit D.C. Why did you have to throw a dagger into my back?_ Ixivio growled as he thought this.

They rode for fifteen hours straight until the king himself told them to make camp.

Everyone dismounted except for Roxas, who just fell off once Vexen got down because he was asleep. Their meal that night was gruel, and mostly everyone fell straight asleep.

Learith, Ixivio, Vexen, and Zixovi stayed awake for a while longer talking. Ixivio had noticed earlier on that there was a cliff near by. Maybe that would do?

He walked over and stood there waiting for the answer to his letter to happen.

It did and not in the way he expected it to. There was an ear deafening boom and there was light everywhere… and Ixivio vanished.

He was falling through the darkness… like a fallen angel.

_Why am I falling?_

**You tell me. You are my number one problem child.**

_Is that why you've been trying to kill me?_

**I haven't been trying to kill you. It's just how things work out… Anyways someone wants to talk to you.**

_Who? _

"Me." A pair of yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness.

_Angel? _Ixivio thought as she smiled at him. _Why are we falling?_

"Because we are. It is my fate for becoming a heartless and having my heart taken…"

_Uh... Why can't I speak normally?_

"Because that's how it is. Now tell me why do you deserve a weapon? You are falling out of control…"

_What that is not true…_Ixivio protested.

"Oh really? If that was true then what is your true form? What is your true power? Yeah sure you can regenerate but that is only part of the package. Do you know what you really are?"

Ixivio fell for several more minutes thinking on this... he thought of everything that had ever happened and he could not find an answer. _No… I don't._

"Look inside what do you see?"

Ixivio closed his eyes. There… deep inside him it flowed. Like a flooded river it thundered so deep inside him… so loudly that he was shocked to find that he could never hear it before.

He found himself at a door…

The thundering here was a deafening roar. He touched the doorknob and felt it shudder in his hand. He turned the knob and opened the door.

There inside the door were two swirling energies… one the color of the purest sea… the other, the darkest color of the earth he had only seen once before… it was the color of the lands of Darkness.

"Take them…" Angels voice whispered in his ear. Take your weapons embrace the gift within yourself…"

He reached out and felt the metal hit his palm he opened his eyes…

And found himself standing there at the edge of the cliff. Holding a Kuma (scythe) in one hand and a chain that was attached to the Kuma in the other.

**The path of a healer is not always the best chosen but that is only the start for you Ixivio.**

"Thank you D.C." he bowed and walked back to the camp… only to find everyone to be fighting the so-called enemy. "Well Pain's Grace are you ready?" he said as he plunged in.

Say D.C. I think you can come out now. I think they've stopped throwing daggers- Halex peeks around the rock to find D.C. passed out from the lack of Blood due to the daggers in her back and the Curse of Chaxra-san.

OMG!!!??? What do I do?!!! Help!!! Help!! The author's dying!!! No!!!!!!!- Halex screams running around in circles.

Dehia pops in. Uh… come on Halex, let's get her back to the Coliseum before she does die. Review and maybe she'll make it… 378 hits and 21 reviews… no wonder she's been losing it.


	14. Chapter 8: More Confusion

D.C. looks up from her sick bed pale and ghostly. Well.. I decided to skip 7.5 too. Mainly because this might well be my last update for a long time. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true… I'm finally graduating. If you want to know from what message me. Otherwise only GoldenTalesGeek and Learith knows. XD I will try to find a way to update but I still have to figure that out. But I will be able to message just not upload. xx' I am so sorry…. – buries head into pillow and cries eyes out.

I don't own kingdom hearts. Just the o.c.'s

Chapter 8: O.o Uh more confusion?

Last time in our story…

Ixivio just got his weapons and walked back to the camp… only to find everyone to be fighting the so-called enemy. He plunged headfirst.

Roxas was back to back with Exrin. "So these are the enemy? They sure don't act like they want to hurt us… it's like they aren't wanting to hurt us."

"They aren't." Exrin said with a grunt.

"What?" Roxas said as he caught another guy in the leg. "Are you serious?" Roxas turned to face him.

"No. Their orders are to disable or knock the enemy out. And they are doing exactly what they are told until the geas on them is lifted and that won't happen until their leader releases them or they are killed."

"And just how do you know this?" Roxas asked cracking a guy in the crotch.

Learith jumps on a guy, back trying to keep the guy's knife from his skin. Exrin trips the guy and he falls backwards hitting his head on a rock, and the guy goes limp.

The sound of a horn signaling the retreat of the enemy sounded and everyone that had ambushed them ran off. And their company cheers.

Ixivio came up out of breath, his kuma bloody…

"Say where did you get that?" Exrin says trying to avoid eye contact with Roxas.

"Well…" he starts as a guy walks up behind him and whacks him in the head. "Shut up brat." He says gruffly. "The king speaks." He took off his helm. His hair tumbled out and Ixivio stared in shock.

It was Even.

_Damn he's young. _Ixivio thought as he stared at him. The hair was the same color as Vexen's but the eyes were a brighter green. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. What happened to make him this gruffy?

The king babbled on about how they were brave and strong and that they were and such. They were not going to leave that night, but the king wanted a council with the generals and captains.

"Sorry 'bout the head. But you would have gotten yelled at if they heard you." Even apologized.

"Uh… no problem Even." Ixivio shrugged.

"Say how do you know my name?" Even frowned. I don't think I told you… have we met before?"

"Uh… maybe I'm not sure." Ixivio thought quickly.

"Oh well, Hey Chronos!" Even beckoned his brother to come over, the guy came over and smiled coldly at Even and them. A girl walked up and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Ilaana." His smile warmed up.

Even just sighed. "There they go again." He sighed as the two wandered off.

"Hate them?"

"Hm? No. Ilaana is the only thing that has ever made him kind. She's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Ah." Ixivio says as he listens to him talk. He watches as Exrin slinks off into the night.

With Learith and Vexen at the prisoners tent…

"what are we going to do with these guys?"

"Normally they'll probably execute them at dawn."

A private dashes into the tent. Vexen turns and says, "Can we help you?"

He whips off his hood and kneels at the side of one of the prisoners, and whips off his helm. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Brother! Damnit how could you do this?" He slapped the guy. I told you don't interfere! Now you're going to be executed you said that you'd always be here for me! Damn you Fyre! Why did you have to do this? Why?"

"You know that what I'm doing is right Ryver. You can't deny it… we have to do it for Exrin… After all he was our childhood friend. What Kenadas is doing to him is wrong, and you know it."

_Exrin? _Learith thought as he watched the Ryver burst into tears. _He can't be talking about him could he?_

Exrin at this current moment….

Exrin hid in the bushes outside the tent where the king was talking to his generals.

"I don't care. That bastard must die. I will not let him kill me before I kill him." Kenadas snarled to his commanders.

"Sir I will make sure of it that I pick the finest soldiers to be your replacement guard." A woman said curtly.

"See that you do." Kenadas said sourly.

**I have to get chosen to do this. It's my only chance.**

_Exrin you can't do it._

**I can. Didn't you hear what he said?**

_Yes but… if you do won't that screw up the timeline?_

**I don't know. ** **But I want it over.**

Back at the tent…

Vexen had become disgusted with Ryver's display. Learith couldn't take any more. "Um… Ryver, care to talk to me?"

River looked up from his crying. He nodded.

Outside the tent….

"Are you going to be okay?" Learith asked him cautiously.

"No. You're new to the unit aren't you? So you don't know how they do things around here. If a relative is caught serving the other side they will have you execute the relative"

"I'm sorry." Learith said quietly.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're clueless… Are you one of the fey?"

"Are you?" Learith breathed in his ear.

"It depends…"

Learith kissed Ryver on the cheek. "Come on boy. I'll solve your problem." He took him into the prisoner's tent….

The next day…….

The captain stood before them pacing back and forth in front of them. "You." She pointed at Vexen. "Both of you." She pointed at them both. Zixovi and Ixivio. "You three." She pointed at Roxas, Learith, and Exrin. "And finally you four." She pointed at Chronos, Even, a guy with a helm on, and Ryver.

"Listen up! Your job is simple get the king to Fallhaven by midnight tonight. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good now move out!" she shouted.

Lets skip past all the boring ridding and on to that evening….

They had paused for a breather. While everyone was resting for the hour, Roxas pinned Exrin against a tree.

"Exrin I asked you a question yesterday. How did you know about the Geas on the enemy? Just what do you know about this war Exrin?"

"Much more than you. This war goes back farther than this fight. This fight goes back a thousand years…"

"It's you isn't it?" Learith said coming over after catching a bit of the conversation. "You are the one we are fighting, aren't you Exrin."

Exrin looks away. "Talk!" Roxas hissed in his ear.

"Fine it's true." Exrin said with dark eyes. "I am the prince that the king wants dead. I am at this very minute fighting on the frontline."

"Then why did you come so willing just what are you planning?" Learith asked staring deeply into Exrin's eyes trying to pierce his mind. But he got into Exisol's instead.

_Learith?_ The boy said groggily.

Yeah? Learith asked the boy. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you out on the surface lately whats up?

_I'm trying to steer clear of Exrin._

**Learith what are you doing in here?**

Go away I'm talking to the kid. Learith said to Exrin and shut him out of the conversation. Anyways you were saying?

_Exrin wants the king dead_

Why?

_Because of a long curse he has on himself. Until he gets that man back for killing him for an unjust cause, Exrin will keep reincarnating into the world as that man's son. I think he wants to get rid of him so he can finally be free of his curse._

Anything else? Learith prodded.

_No. I couldn't get anything more off of him._

Thanks anyways kid. Learith backed out of the kid's mind. As soon as he was out a hand went straight to his throat.

"What did he tell you?" Exrin growled his eyes glowing red.

"Just the basics." Learith said honestly. He noticed that Roxas had left them to their battle of the wits. "Listen I won't stop you. You can go ahead and do what you want. I can plainly see why you are fighting this fight. Killing others who wanted a peaceful way out just to get that same peace in the end. That's both stupid and wrong."

"So you see my way eh?" Exrin said.

"Yes." Learith sighed. Then he noticed something odd. "Do you hear that?"

Exrin' eyes widened when he noticed the noise. "Crap." He said as he quickly pulled out his sword. "Come on! We've got to get the others awake that is my group heading this way and I'm telling you they out number us."

They ran back to the others. Only to find that they already knew… only because they were surrounded….

Um… I' am going to type like a madwoman and try to post chapter nine (once again ignoring 8.5.) wish me luck! Oh and the twenty-eighth was my birthday. So yeah I'm trying to at least get this part of the saga out of the way.

Yeah it figures that I can email but I can't update. Argh this stinks! I'm going to go back to being emo now. Much love, D.C.


	15. Chapter 9: Killing For Us

This is really short but I have limited time so forgive me. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and I would like it if you can review you can make it anonymous I don't care. But I hate it if you don't. So do it!!!!!! I'll hunt you down!!!! You've given me quite a nice dagger collection to use against you so don't make me do it!

Uh I don't own kh. Only the oc's and yeah you know the rest

Last time in our story…

"Do you hear somthing?"

Exrin' eyes widened when he noticed the noise. "Crap." He said as he quickly pulled out his sword. "Come on! We've got to get the others awake that is my group heading this way and I'm telling you they out number us."

They ran back to the others. Only to find that they already knew… only because they were surrounded….

Chapter 9: Killing For Us

There were sixty of them. Ten against sixty, six to one. Not good odds, but they already knew that they were going to win. That's a plus. I think.

Even did a loud war cry and the fight began. Everyone was attacking something. Ixivio, Learith, and Zixovi were 'guarding the king.' But truth was that Exrin was waiting for the right moment.

Roxas was fighting duo bladed as he and Vexen fought back to back. Which really didn't reassure Roxas as he quickly realized that Vexen sucked with a sword. "Hey why aren't you using your shield?"

"Do you realize," he paused when he caught another guy in the neck. "Just how much we will have to explain if there are two shield of the Exact same make, which is supposed to be an original one of a kind master work shield? It doesn't help that he looks almost exactly like me."

"Good point but if you can't use that bloody sword then use your ice magic."

"And do what freeze them? It doesn't wok well without a medium point for the magic to channel through."

"Then use that bloody sword!" Roxas said a hit a guy.

"I'll try." Vexen said as he began to concentrate. It work basically the same way but it almost seemed to be stronger than usual… "Freeze!" He commanded his ice as he swept the sword in a wide arch. _Avoid the allies and strike the foes _he willed.

The noise was reduced by half as Vexen's spell froze at least twenty of the enemy solid.

Learith saw Kronos. :_ There he is!_: he sent everyone the message.

They all turned to find Kronos heading towards the Even and Chronos. He was slashing at anyone that stood in his way. Roxas out himself in between them and Kronos. He just threw him aside.

Chronos got separated from his brother… Now was his chance. Kronos (Chronos) smiled with malice. He took out the two attacking Even.

"Hey tha—" Even said but was cut off by Kronos' sword shishkabobing him. "WTF?" Even said going down.

The current Chronos turned and cried out as he watched his brother go down. Ixivio felt Pain's grace quiver in his hands. he stared at it when D.C.'s voice resonated through his mind…

**The path of a healer is not always the best chosen but that is only the start for you Ixivio.**

_Healer? Does that mean I can stop him from dying?_ Ixivio thought on the spur of the moment. _Might as well try_ he said as he notice Vexen. Vexen was almost transparent as time began to reverse… _oh shit._

Ixivio thought as he fought faster to get to Even. Everyone began to get paler by the moment, including for himself. _Not good, not good… I've got to hurry. _ He thought frantically.

Zixovi grimaced as he too felt the changes pull on him. _I am not going out this way damn it. _

He watched as Chronos raised his sword and prepared to behead Even. He got there just in time to block him with Heaven's Minute, and gut Kronos with Earth's Hour. Kronos faltered for a minute, and that was all the time he needed. Before Kronos could react he had been beheaded by Heaven's Minute.

Ixivio finally got to Even. And without thinking he threw all of his healing power into Even. The Wound healed, the cells regenerating and Healing. Finally he opened his eyes just as Ixivio passed out on top of him.

Chronos ran up to them saw that they were okay and went to help the king and the others only to be blocked by Vexen… who slew him on the spot.

"What the heck?!" Even yelled trying to push Ixivio off of him. Only to be knocked out by Vexen.

"Vexen? Why did you do that? You could have left him alive…" Zixovi said glaring at him

"No I couldn't. If I left Chronos alive, Even would have never made his first clone, Kronos, never starting his research with Ansem the Wise, thus never becoming the _me._"

Over with the king and the last of the Enemy with the current Exrin.

There were only two of them left and damn they were fighting like demons… Well maybe because one of them was a demon the other was Exrin in his true form. He knocked out Learith, and had moved to the last fighter who just defeated the demon… and found himself fighting someone with his each of his own moves… they traded blow for blow, until he finally saw an opening, and took it. Only to find his opponent gone he soon found the opponents blade in his chest… and through his heart.

He fell to the ground cursing at the kid, as he bled his eyes growing dim. But before they went dark, he saw as the kid turned bowed to the king. Then Kenadas turned and smiled evilly at him… then a look of horror came across the king's face as he heard himself say, "Now you die Kenadas. May God have mercy on you for all of the wrongs you have wrought on all of the people and me."

And without further ado he killed the king neatly beheading the man….

………………………

Well that is all… for now. But I have had an epiphany and I will have to try it sometime. Wish me luck everyone. And I will try to update. Review! Make me happy! And if you haven't read The War Of Sugar, DO SO! It is the prequel to this! And it will clear some things up. Not all of them but some ok? I'm one review off of 50 on that on! And almost 300 hits on it! Review damn it!!!!!! It's fun to give me inspiration!


	16. 9 Point 5 Ish?

lets try this...

uh this will be really short... because i ain't got much time... try about 5 minutes...

you already know the discalimer.

* * *

Chapter 9.5 Ish?

Exrin watched as the king died right before himself... deeply shaken... **I'm the one that killed myself?**

_Isn't that considered suicide? _Exisol asked as Exrin stared in disbelief...

**I guess it is in a way...** Exrin said as his spirit separated from the boy's body... and then he stood there, next to the kid... tears running down his face. "I'm free..."

"Good!" Learith popped up from the ground. "And i think the others got to Kronos first so... All that's left is..."

"Killing him before he kills the others..." Exrin said darkly.

"Uh... won't that seriously mess with the timeline?" Exisol asked.

"Welll it's a chance that we'll have to take. Come on Vexen and the others are waiting..."

I hope this works...

eeee! 3000 hits on the war of sugar! and 500 on this one an 19 WTF? on my bloopers... oh welll


	17. 10 for Peace

-1well here is chapter ten... i've got to work on the next story and get this retyped and uploaded.

disclaimer: it's the same as everyone elses... so why ask? this is a fanfiction site. meaning that besides our ideas and our original characters there no profit... so uh yeah... moving on...

Chapter 10 Exrin's Peace...

They fade back into the world known as darkness.

Oblivion was waiting on the other side of the door. now the first thing Exrin noticed before the others did was that she was smiling. She was smiling and holding a large and sharp looking scythe. Which must have meant...

"So you fixed it correct? and as far as i can tell the timeline is uneffected."

"Yeah isn't that great?" Roxas grinned like a goofball.

"Tell me, Exrin... Learith... just what were you planning... i'm sure the rest of the class would love to know." Oblivion said with a glare.

"You know as well as i do that he has to be stopped before this all started..." Exrin returned the glare.

"Did you really think i would let you do that? think about it. if you kill Kronos before this whole mess started none of your efforts would have mattered... none of you feats existed... you would still be trapped in that boy's body if you kill him... would you really do that?"

"Honetly i think i would have rather done that then iddle around in the past where i might really screw up and _kill_ myself... literally." Exrin said.

"What are you two going on about?" Ixivio stared back and forth between the two of them.

Exrin choked out a word which noone but Oblivion understood. Translated it meant "Stand sitll for me obey time as I ask."

"So you really did have power..." Oblivion nodded.

"Yeah once. But I really can't do anything big anymore… I've gotten too old."

"You old?" Oblivion raised a brow.

"Look, just send me there. Send me alone to fix this whole mess. I don't care if I never escape the boy's body... I can not allow everything to go the way it did."

"Are you sure Exrin...?"

"Yes..." he closed his eyes. when he opened them he was at the house... still separate from Exisol... he could hear Kronos argueing with Chronos in the other room. He slipped out of the parlor and marched towards the door. Learith turned and stared a look of addled confusion on his face.

"Move if you teasure your life he hissed at the fairy. Learih stepped aside and Exrin quickly opened the door in time to see Kronos sit up yelling, "You bastard."

Exrin crossed the room just as Chronos entered Kronos' mind. he grabbed his wrists...

"Ha. I got through." Kronos laughed.

"Oh no you don't." Exrin growled under his breath..

"Exrin?"

"Exrin entered Kronos' mind... he stood before Kronos' Spirit holding Noir Sun in a fightng stance. You are not welcome here Spirit. You will leave this man alone."

"Really? And just how do you purpose to do that?"

"Leave!"

"Uh..._ No._ " Chinos smirked lashing out at Exrin.

"You will leave."

"I must kill my brother. He must pay for killing me to take my love."

"Even never took Ilaana. he never could face her. You weren't even killed by Even! he looked like Even but it wasn't him."

"And how do you know this?" Chronos narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am the Prince. I was there!"

"Why should I give up my Vedetta?"

"You will destroy all of time and as King of the World Of Darkness..." Energy gatered around Exrin. "I hereby arrest you to face judgement...

The next morning in the lab...

Ixivio woke up with roxas in his bed... "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!!!!! And how did you even get in here?!!!"

At the Forgotten's place...

Exisol woke up... alone. "Exrin?" He frowned. Exrin was gone...

Learith was on the roof as Angel came up behind him. "You know... you seen so... perceptive... she said into his ear.

"You know... I didn't sleep last night... I... I had a vision of the future..."

"And?"

"Well lets just say that it wasn't a pretty one... but Exrin...he prevented it last night..."

"And where is Exrin?"

"Right down there..." he pointed to as alley a few houses down...

In said alley...

Vexen's and Exrin's spirits stood there with Oblivion waiting for somone to show up... In the end it was Halex that came into the Alley. "Good morning. uh... DC. sent me to deliver you a message... Here it is." she handed over the note and left.

I believe that you deserve a second chance...

And with that their spirit faded off... But i'm not telling you where...

fin. for now... muahahahahahaha!

Okay so forgive me for the extened wait. I really didn't mean for it to take this long. But if only I had a phone line or even wireless…. But one can only dream.

God I _still _ hae to work on the wedding…. Damn it Demyx why are you going out with that vampire chick?!!! I've got a wedding to work on! You there Zombie!-- Randomly points at a zombie. It turns… O.O- Lexeaus? How the heck did you end up here?


End file.
